


Missing "Drool" Scene

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-10
Updated: 1997-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP. The boys, and a toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing "Drool" Scene

**Note: This evolved from a discussion with a friend about how hot Jim looked in nothing but black silk boxers after that friend finally got to see "True Crimes". Making the assumption that Jim and Blair are already lovers for this ep, and maybe Blair was sleeping downstairs 'cause he came in late from activities at the U? Beats me--we didn't care at the time. Anyway, a kind of missing "drool" scene for that ep. No redeeming value whatsoever; just sex at the combustible point.

\--Kim 

 

 

Blair pushed Jim back against the wall, a startled "oof" coming from the larger man. "God, I'm glad they're gone," he muttered. "You're too hot like this."

Jim groaned when his partner rubbed his body against his larger one; the heat pouring off the smaller man was enough to ignite an inferno in him. A wet tongue snaked out and licked across his left nipple and Jim sucked air in over his teeth. "Sandburg!" he hissed, the cool air of the loft hitting the wet skin and causing his tit to contract and rise.

"Mmm?" Blair muttered against his skin, sucking the little nubbin into his mouth.

"Oh, god, never mind..." Jim arched his back, trying to press further into that hot mouth that was suckling him. Blair raised his hand to pinch at the other little peak, rubbing his thumb across the top, tantalizingly. "Oh, yeah...oh, god, baby..." Jim leaned his head back against the wall and arched further, his nipples beginning to throb from the stimulation. Blair pinched the throbbing flesh hard, twisting just slightly, biting on the other one at the same time. Jim cried out, then groaned when Blair licked soothingly at the tender flesh. "So good, baby," the larger man muttered, holding Blair's head to his chest. His partner licked a path across the broad, smooth chest to the other nipple, now red and totally erect.

"Looks owie," he whispered in a husky voice, loweing his head to caress it with his tongue. Jim groaned as wet slid across it, Blair lapping at him, then swirling the tip across the tiny peak.

"shit, blair..." a ragged whisper in the still air of the loft.

The talented tongue moved back over Jim's chest, restlessly, licking the sweat that had beaded up there. He swirled his tongue around the left nipple again, then sucked the whole tit into his mouth. Jim growled low in his throat, his hips bucking against Blair's own throbbing heat.

Teeth nibbled and scraped across taut flesh, teasing the little buds further. Jim threw his arms out against the wall, fingers scrabbling for something to hold on to as his body began surging, slowly, from the intense stimulation. Blair shifted his attentions again; at the same time he sucked the right nipple into his mouth he reached down and grabbed hold of Jim's balls, rubbing and cupping them ,stroking the hard cock that was throbbing beneath silk.

"God, you want it, don't you," he muttered against Jim's chest, his mouth still against the puckered skin of the nipple and aureole. "You're so fucking hot for me, for this," he squeezed Jim's cock again, "I could shove you down and fuck you right here, couldn't I?"

"Yessss," Jim hissed, the contrast of hot and cool, and moist air brushing against his nipple driving him crazy. Not to mention the hand squeezing his throbbing dick. "God, yes, fuck me..." It was barely more than a whimper, but Blair heard it.

"How do you want it?" he mouthed against the nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue against the flat tip of the nipple. "On your stomach, with me shoving into you? On all fours, kneeling behind you? Or on your back, with me shoving your knees up to your chest? How do you want it baby?" he licked the nipple again, his own body quivering at the hot words he was whispering, at the trembling in Jim's body.

"I don't care," Jim groaned as those wonderful hands teased his dick and his asscheeks. When had Blair's hand moved around to his ass? The silken texture of the his boxers slid back and forth across the sensitive skin of his cleft as Blair shifted his fingers around. "I don't care, just fuck me. Now, please..."

"No..." Blair pulled his mouth away from Jim's chest, ignoring the harsh pant of protest from his partner. "No...I think I have something else in mind." He leaned up to kiss Jim, and whispered against his lips, "don't worry, baby--I'll still fuck you...just not like you're thinking."

"Ooh..." Jim groaned low in his throat, his mind conjuring up images of the *last* time Blair had said that to him. "You still have it?"

"Oh yeah," came the swift answer as his lover disengaged himself. "Come on in and get comfy." He gave him a leer, then cupped the the hard cock once more, before walking back into the small bedroom that now doubled as an office.

Jim followed him, his body throbbing at all points, anticipation making it almost worse. He stood beside the futon and reached for the waistband of his shorts, pausing when Blair turned around.

"Let me," the smaller man said in a rough voice. He drew the boxer down, his fingers sliding across the erect cock, then pausing to cup and fondle hot, heavy balls swaying at the base of the thick shaft. "Oh yeah, you're ready, aren't you?"

Jim moaned as those fingers caressed him, and he shifted to spread his legs wider apart, inviting further caresses. Blair accommodated by reaching down and running his finger as far back as he could manage, tickling the backside of the tight sac. Jim swayed toward Blair, his whole body screaming for release.

"Please..." he moaned. "Please--fingers, tongue, cock--I want you, Blair..."

"Don't worry, baby--you're gonna get me." Blair released him and pushed him back gently. "Lay down and spread your legs." He watched Jim, watched him open himself for him. "Wider. I want to see your hot hole, see it waiting for me." Jim pulled his knees up and pushed his legs apart as far as he could manage. Blair grinned at him, lust shining in his eyes. "You're so beautiful and so fucking hot like that, babe." He leaned in and ran his tongue from the base of the throbbing cock all the way down the cleft, pausing to swirl teasingly over the throbbing ring of muscle protecting Jim's hot passage.

"Jesus," the bigger man groaned as the hot tongue teased him. "Jesus, fucking Christ, Sandburg...you're gonna kill me..."

"Nope, just gonna love you..." Blair turned away and drew some things from the bottom desk drawer. "You want this?" Blair leaned over the larger man, holding the dildo up for him to see. "Want me to fuck you like this? think you can take it?"

"Yeah..." Jim breathed, his body tensing in anticipation. Blair moved his head down and nipped at the still throbbing buds on the heaving chest. Jim groaned and arched into the nips, panting harshly when Blair licked over the red, wet tips, soothing the stings. He held the dildo up to Jim's lips.

"Lick it baby, get it wet. That's it," he slid it into the bigger man's mouth, working it in and out slowly, as if Jim were sucking his cock. "Suck it...oh, yeah, suck it baby--get it ready..."

Jim shuddered as the dildo glided in and out of his mouth. He sucked and licked at it, Blair's words firing him even hotter. He imagined it was Blair's dick, moving in him, getting ready for him. "Ohh!" A loud groan from deep within him as he imagined the dildo sliding into him, filling him.

"Easy, baby," Blair soothed, pulling it out. He held it up, looking at the spit dripping from it, then shifted down between Jim's legs. The little hole was exposed and he sucked on his own finger and ran it across there, watched Jim's muscles flex and relax. He slid his finger in and Jim lurched above him, a loud cry spliting the air. "Shh...easy..." the finger thrust in and out several times, then Blair pulled it out. "Ready, baby? God, you're so hot like this..." he stroked Jim's cock, then let go, spreading the cheeks apart a bit more.

Jim tensed, then relaxed as the dildo slid into his aching body, filling him up. He shuddered and moaned as Blair pushed it a little further in, then pulled it back out. "More--" he gasped, his ass flexing, trying to pull it back in. "God, give it to me, PLEASE!"

"You want to get fucked?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me, Jim. Tell me what you want." Blair spread some lube on it and rubbed the dildo on the outside of the slightly stretched pucker. "Tell me, c'mon, tell me..."

"Fuck me, goddammit! Fuck me, stick that thing up my ass and fuck me with it!" Jim pushed down, forcing the dildo inside himself. Blair stroked it in and out, varying the speed and tempo.

"Jack yourself," he ordered, pulling the dildo nearly out then slamming it back in. "Stroke your cock while I fuck you."

Jim's hand reached for himself, his body already beginning to tighten up as orgasm approached. He wrapped one hand around his stiff dick, pumping it in counter-time to Blair's thrusts. His other hand started pinching the stiff buds on his chest. Blair shook his head. "No."

"Blair--"

"I'll do that," he said, the dildo slowing it's pace.

"God, don't *stop*!" Jim wailed, his body shrieking for release.

"I won't stop..." Blair scooted himself around until he was straddling Jim sideways, still working the dildo in and out. He leaned his head down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, tonguing the little bud fiercely in time with his thrust. Jim increased the stroking on his cock, reaching to squeeze and cup his balls, pushing down against the dildo fucking him.

"I'm--I...oh, god, Blair..." He stiffened, his body tensing up. Blair pulled the dildo nearly out and slammed it back into him, biting down on the tender, erect bud as he did so. Jim screamed and arched upward, his seed spurting from him in a large arc. He pumped upward into his hands for what seemed like forever, his body finally stilling, coming down. Blair pulled the dildo out and tossed it beside them.

"Roll over," he ordered gently, slapping at Jim's thigh to get him moving.

Jim complied, settling himself onto his stomach. He shifted his ass up, opening up for Blair.

"Ready for me?" the smaller man asked, moving himself into position. He was wet with pre-cum, dick stiff and throbbing, needing release himself. Jim's asshole winked at him, loose and open, utterly beautiful in its readiness.

"Yeah..." Jim sighed, pushing upward. "Give it to me..."

"You're insatiable," Blair said, placing himself against the wet, lubed hole. "Slut."

"Your slut," Jim shoved back. "Fuck me! I want to feel *you*."

"Gotcha," Blair grunted as he slid into the hot, tight channel. "God, you feel good..."

"Oh, god," Jim groaned as the hot, stiff cock slid into him. "Give it to me, oh, man, fuck me..."

"Yeah...oh, yeah," Blair panted as Jim's body tightened around him. He slid in, then pulled out and slid in again, loving the feel of the heat and moisture caressing him. "God, I could fuck you forever," he groaned when Jim tightened his sphincter muscles, clenching around him.

"You...wish..." the older man panted, his body beginning to respond to the fucking. Jim pushed himself up on his knees and elbow, increasing the angle for Blair, who increased the speed and intensity of his thrust, slamming into his partner. Jim groaned each time Blair's balls slapped against his ass, and reached for his cock which had engorged again. Blair's hands tightened around his waist, driving himself deeper into Jim. The older man pushed back against the thrusts, then shoved himself down against his own hand, tightening his grip on his aching flesh.

"C'mon, Sandburg--fuck me! Slam it in, give it to me!"

"You...asked...for it," Blair muttered. He pulled Jim up tighter against him and increased his grip on the lean hips. "Gonna fuck you so hard...you come into next week..." he slammed his cock deep into the hot channel, listening to Jim's whimpers as he took the thrusts and wanted more. "God, I love this...love you...want to bury myself inside you, make you come from the inside out..." He leaned forward, and bit Jim's shoulder, listened to the pleading noises Jim was making in his throat. "You want this, don't you--want me fucking your ass, talking dirty to you...you want me to make you cum again..."

"Yessss....god, just do it! Ohh...oh, god, Blair..." Jim pushed himself backwards. "It's comin', babe...I'm gonna come..."

"Not...yet..." Blair shuddered as the beginnings of his own orgasm started moving through him. "Together, baby..." He shoved Jim back down onto his stomach and scissored his legs apart, slamming deep inside him.

Jim screamed when the hard cock bumped against his sensitive prostate; whimpered when the hot flesh backed out, screamed again when Blair hit it again. Over and over, Blair angling his thrust just so. Jim stiffened as his orgasm started, swirling up through him, burning him with the intensity. "Blair!!!"

Blair growled when the hot passage clenched around him, pulling him in deeper, tightening its grip on him. "That's it baby," he ground out in a rough voice, "you come for me. You come and milk me with your hot ass. Pull me in...make me give it to you..."

He thrust in once more and loosed his seed into Jim in a flood of liquid heat, searing the older man. Jim pushed back against his lover, sobbing his name. Blair held his position, pumping into the heat that held him, until he felt himself go limp.

Both men collapsed into a sweaty heap on the futon, their bodies wet with sweat and cum, limbs shaking in exhaustion.

"God, Jim...that was--" Blair lay beside his lover, trying to find words for it. "Incredible is the best I can do," he finished softly.

Jim sighed and smiled at him, his face wearing a thoroughly fucked look. "It was better than incredible, but I'm with you...I don't know any words to express it." The smile faded a little. "We should take a nap--we're gonna have to be up soon."

Blair grinned at him, then leaned down and kissed him. "I don't think I could get up again if I had to."

"Smartass." Jim cuddled the smaller man close. "Go to sleep, Sandburg."

They slept.

~finis


End file.
